


Consume me

by tubbythorappreciation



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Chubby Thor, Explicit Sexual Content, Fat Thor, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Round Belly, Size Kink, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbythorappreciation/pseuds/tubbythorappreciation
Summary: "Look at you." It's a husky voice whispering in his ear that wakes him from a dead sleep





	Consume me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinkshaming myself by not putting this on my main

"Look at you." It's a husky voice whispering in his ear that wakes him from a dead sleep. He's twisted his sheets in the middle of the night around his legs and his bare torso is exposed to the cool night air.   
  
"Wha--" Thor leans up on his elbows and looks around, rubbing a rasping hand on his belly, scratching the underside. "Damned nightmares." He turns to his side and moves to tug his blankets back around his shoulders.  
  
"Have you no shame?" The voice comes from the corner of the room he's facing and he squints into the dark. "Laying there naked, uncaring who might see you."  
  
Thor's heart hammers in his chest, his throat constricting. It's not possible. The reversal snap couldn't have...  
  
"Loki?" His voice so vulnerable, so full of hope.  
  
He's greeted with silence, and he scoffs at himself, closing his eyes finally. Of course not. Of course Loki isn't alive.  
  
A puff of air ghosts across his neck and someone settles in behind his hulking frame.   
  
"Perfection," Loki purrs, snaking a splayed hand up to caress his gut. "You look magnificent."  
  
Thor squeezes his eyes shut tighter. "Leave me, daemon, haunt someone else with the past," his voice quavers.  
  
"Do you truly think you're imagining this, brother?" The hand skirts across his side and squeezes. Further down, to his thighs. "Oh, there's so much more of you to enjoy."  
  
Thor tenses, reaches a shaking hand up to link his fingers with the man behind him, rubbing his calloused thumb against the cool hand gripping his. His breath catches in his throat and a sob bubbles out.  
  
Lips press to his ear and Thor strains to hear every little sound issued from him. The way the sheets shift underneath them. The soft panting next to him. The way he wets his lips.  
  
"You truly look ravishing," Loki breathes out, groaning as he finally presses his hips against Thor's ass. "I fear I may never be sated again."  
  
"Loki, Loki," Thor is sobbing, pressing back against the hard length. "Please."  
  
"Oh, gagging for it." Thor can hear his smile as Loki thrusts his hips against Thor's ass and grinds leisurely.  
  
"Let me see you," Thor chokes, blindly reaching out behind him to feel ribs, a hipbone.  
  
"On your back," Loki says. "Can you do that for me big boy?"  
  
This rips a moan out of Thor, as Loki gently guides him onto his back, straddling him, cups his face in his hands, smiles bright and blinding. He smooths stray hair from Thor's face and presses their foreheads together.  
  
"You're here," Thor whispers, eyes darting between Loki's. He's older than Thor's ever seen him. His brow creased with age and hair so long. "How?"  
  
Loki shrugs, his eyes briefly wild. "Time-space continuum. The Tesseract. There is a past I did not die in. I bore witness to your future, but I was not a victim in it."  
  
Thor lets out a shaky breath, hiccoughing. "Don't leave me again."  
  
And Loki closes the distance, presses his lips against Thor's, breathes out, "Never again." He skirts his hand up and down Thor's side, gently squeezing. "Will you fuck me?" Loki asks against his lips. "Press your whole weight against me and own me?" Thor's breath hitches. "Or should I ride astride like this? Hold you in my hands and caress you, rub off against your stomach, and, oh-‐!" Loki reaches down between them, and grips the base of his own cock through his pants, rocking gently against Thor's soft stomach. "Oh, Thor!" His face is pinched in the ecstacy of holding off his orgasm and Thor could come like this, untouched, watching Loki enjoy himself.  
  
"I want to be consumed," Loki finally says, pressing against him, pawing at his chest, lapping at Thor's ear.  
  
Thor shudders, grips Loki's waist and pulls him down, rocks against him, wishes they were both naked.  
  
"Then get up here," Thor groans. "If you want me to eat you."  
  
"Fuck," Loki melts against him before rolling to the side, shoving his pants off. He turns and straddles Thor's waiting face. Thor eagerly grabs his hips and presses his tongue to Loki's entrance. Loki gasps, lurching forward on Thor's chest, hands spread wide on his belly, kneading.  
  
Thor palms Loki's ass, moving his hand up Loki's back. "Truly?" Thor finally says, coming up for air, holding his thumb flat against the puffy hole. "I don't disgust you like this?"  
  
Loki groans, presses back until the thumb pushes in, before looking over his shoulder. "Are you happy?"   
  
"Yes, but..." and Thor moves his hand, skims it down his broad stomach and Loki grasps it, squeezes before sliding his hands down Thor's sides as well.  
  
"Thor, you could shave your beard, color your hair mauve, tattoo your body with lewd images and I would still find you ridiculously, mouthwateringly attractive. And this?" He digs his fingers into Thor's soft, rounded belly, jiggling it purposefully. "Norns, this beautiful figure." Loki leans forward and presses his mouth to Thor's navel, groaning. His cock pulses with need.  
  
"Oil, give me oil, Loki," Thor pants heavily.  
  
"Oh, a blessed idea," Loki says, conjuring a bottle of amber liquid. He pours it on Thor's stomach, down his chest, before passing it back to Thor who is dumbstruck.  
  
As Loki slides his hands smoothly over Thor's belly, he can't contain the loud groan from deep in his throat. Massaging down to Thor's chest, groping the soft pectorals and pushing them together, Loki slides his cock between them.  
  
"I've always said you have such pretty tits, haven't I?"  
  
Thor moans, hardly keeping up with all the praise Loki is showering him in. His shaking hands spill the oil down Loki's back, but he finally coats his fingers enough to slide one deep into Loki.  
  
"Yessss," Loki hisses, rocking against Thor's slick torso, letting his hands wander down to the underside of Thor's round belly. He traces the stretch marks he finds there devoutly, playing with the soft flab under his fingers. He shakes Thor's belly gently, kneading.  
  
Loki leisurely rocks himself against Thor's chest while Thor fingers him open. He hasn't so much as brushed Thor's cock, nestled between his thick thighs.  
  
Thunder thighs indeed.  
  
This thought draws a heady laugh from Loki, so full of Thor's fingers now, a tongue teasing his rim.  
  
"Find something amusing?" Thor asks, pressing his fingers just right inside Loki.  
  
"Thunder thighs," Loki breathes, caressing Thor's hips to the heavy thighs splayed open before him.  
  
Thor laughs rich against his skin, kissing the soft skin presented before him.  
  
"Do you think you're ready?" Thor asks, squeezing Loki's thigh with one hand before grinding his fingers deeper inside him.  
  
Loki huffs out a breath in excitement, still rubbing Thor's supple stomach. "Yes."  
  
Thor removes his fingers and lightly swats Loki's ass. Loki groans as he swings his leg over Thor's chest, lies on his back. He spreads his legs and runs his slick hands up his chest.  
  
"I want to feel you on me," Loki squirms, twisting a nipple between his fingers. "Feel your stomach pressed to my skin."  
  
"Gods, Loki," Thor whispers, turning into his hands and knees, primed above the other man. He leans down and kisses him with tongue and teeth and a ferocious longing.  
  
Loki arches his back and locks his legs around Thor, pulling him closer. He can't stop running his hands up and down Thor's side, can't decide on a place to just leave them.  
  
"Fuck me," he whispers against Thor's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my deepest, darkest, most secret kink, so imagine my surprise this past weekend. .....I'm so thirsty for thick Thor. 
> 
> Second Chapter to follow, but I had to put this out in the world now


End file.
